


Like a Fairy tale

by Chibi_Taan_89



Category: the GazettE
Genre: AoiUke, M/M, UruhaSeme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:03:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6957577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Taan_89/pseuds/Chibi_Taan_89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoi and Uruha were wonderful lovers, their love life sparkled like no other. Aoi was constantly drowned in Uruha's love and devotion just like Aoi gave his everything to Uruha. but a little quarrel made Aoi realize Uruha doesn't seem to think the same as he does. Uruha doesn't believe in love nor fairy tales. but what if an old book of fairy tales made Uruha realize.. he could actually create his own fairy tale with hit lover Aoi? (I suuuuck at summaries .. sorry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ~The spark~

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetlolixo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlolixo/gifts).



> Ahhhh...I wanted to make a Aoi Princess collection ;W; and so I DID! haha I love Disney moves so much xD it's part of my childhood and I have to say they helped me grow up lol. I wanted to share a little AU about the Gazette and Disney ! Haha let's see what turns out~

Uruha and Aoi have been together for many year.  
Their love shined like no other making even Ruki and Reita jealous of them sometimes. They used to hang out every day all the time and every opportunity they had for a day off was a blessing for them to spend time alone at each others homes.  
Aoi was really happy Uruha was his lover. Ever since the fist time they met he felt a certain attraction toward the honey blonde, but back then he felt to embarrassed to approach to him.  
Uruha on the other hand had his eyes on the dark haired guitarist after their first live together. Looking at Aoi's slim figure moving on stage, his hot body sweating during their performance and the satisfied face while playing and interacting with the crowd. It was perfection and bliss.  
The honey blonde noticed Aoi's stage glares toward him most of the time but wasn't sure how to process all of that.  
They were only band mates back then so Uruha couldn't understand his 'friends' intentions nor did he want to ruin their relationship with his rushed actions.  
Of course after a few bottles of wive and comfy chit chatting the atmosphere got quite hot.  
The two of them found each others company quite exquisite.  
Aoi was drowning in Uruha's love from the very beginning and Uruha pampered him with all his attention and devotion.  
But after a few years of 'habit' their love life has begin to fade.  
They still loved each other no less, but work and private life interrupted their daily love life.  
Uruha usually came home tired from work or just hanging out with his best friend Reita, and Aoi was out most of the time with some new friends he made at the studio or just randomly in the pub they used to hang out all the time.  
This drinking habit didn't suit Uruha too much. At first it was fun yeah, Aoi and Uruha used to drink all the time together and all the sex during alcohol was just supreme.  
But Aoi started getting aggressive and too demanding for Uruha's taste. Little quarrels and small fights turned into an every day scenery.  
Aoi was growing tired or Uruha's complaints and Uruha was growing tired of Aoi's childishness.

-We need time to cool off Ruha'-

Aoi's voice came out like lightning on a sunny day leaving Uruha speechless. Hit hot temper and pride rose up in an instant not wanting to be the loosing end of this conversation while smirking back, wanting only to frighten Aoi a little.  
-yeah we should take a loooong break to think it trough. Rest a bit...-  
it was sarcasm. Uruha was just sarcastic.....  
-I agree....-  
Aoi's tone was broken or so did Uruha think it sounded like but Aoi wasn't backing away from his declaration. He wanted Uruha to fight for him. He needed the other to complain against this all and claim his love for the other. But nothing came. Uruha was angry and Aoi knew it. The honey blonde looked furious. Aoi was feeling a bit sorry for all that he said but couldn't back away now. He needed to show his loved how serious he was.  
-are you breaking up with me?-  
-n...no!-  
the dark haired panicked, not wanting it to end like this. Was Uruha really serious? His lover didn't even want to fight for their love and it seemed Aoi was the only one that cared right now.  
-I just said we need to cool off a bit. We are getting to stressed out... the spark ...its missing?-  
-spark?-  
Uruha was confused. What did Aoi mean with this spark? They loved each other. They had good time together. What was missing? Even their sex life was amazing. What was missing?-  
-Aoi stop talking nonsense and tell me where the problem lies...-  
-nonsense?-  
-Aoi?- the honey blonde reached his hand to his lover noticing his confused expression but Aoi backed away not wanting Uruha to touch him.  
-please don't...-  
-Aoi why are you acting like this?-  
-nonsense?-  
-again?-  
They stayed like that for a few minutes that seemed like eternity. All of a sudden the hot Summer day turned into a cold wind and a chilling atmosphere in both their veins. Aoi covering his chest with his arms searching for affection. He always did that when he wanted Uruha close to him or just his lovers warm hands.  
-I can't believe you just said that...-  
Uruha's head turned around searching for people that might come across this silly conversation not wanting to make a public scene, but lucky for him there was nobody around.  
-Aoi.. please stop...-  
-no! You stop... all I want is for you to show more feeling to me.. can't you understand? We are becoming like an old couple that is feed up with each other and have nothing new to experience. I don't want my relationship to be plain boring. I need excitement... I need romance... sweep me off my feet.. I don't know...-  
-our sex life is awesome.. what more is there?-  
Aoi was speechless. He couldn't believe his ears. Did Uruha just say that.  
-we are not flirty kids anymore Aoi.. we are grown ups.. and people change... why can't you understand that?-  
-yes...I understand...-  
Uruha breathed out easy hearing that but soon after he understood that Aoi wasn't positive with his understanding.  
-....people change... and I guess I changed to... and you did... we changed in separated ways... Uruha...-  
-what?-  
-I....see you at the studio...-  
the honey blonde wanted to reach for Aoi but the black haired guitarist was faster, running toward his car opening the front door and getting ready to leave. Uruha slammed against the door trying to open it but Aoi already locked it from the inside. One more glare and Aoi's sad face made Uruha realize his huge mistake, while the other drove away in a rush.  
So Uruha was left on the rode side alone and wanting to reach his lover now at the speed of light.. but Aoi drove him here and now he was on foot. He didn't even know it Aoi was going home. In this state of anger and sadness who knows where the other was going. He could just wait for him at home... but knowing Aoi. He might actually spend the whole night drinking his sorrow in alcohol.  
-Damn it... Aoi...-  
turning around and scratching his head, Uruha raised his head only to see an old lady starring back at him. When did this old lady come out of? There was nobody there right a minute ago. The sad smile on the old lady made Uruha's blood boil even more. He was mad.. and didn't think straight before yelling.  
-did you like the show? I am glad.. I sure didn't...shit....-  
he slapped himself mentally realizing he was yelling at an old lady. What was wrong with him? Everything was going backwards.   
-I don't like this...-  
the old lady spoke, making Uruha snap back to reality. He looked at her with confused face wanting for an answer that never came. Was she speaking to him?  
-I am actually a big fan of yours...-  
she spoke again. She was very old and looked quite tired for her age. She sat on the bench and gestured Uruha to sit next to her. The honey blonde obeyed and sat right besides her staring at the road in front of him. It was.. confusing.  
-I am a huge fan of your band actually... and that fight you had with your lover... very sad...-  
-you are into the Gazette? You don't look quite....-  
he cut himself off in the middle of the sentence not wanting to be rude but the old lady only laughed at it and brushed it off easy.  
-I have a niece that is 20 years old.. she listens to your music all the time so I became a fan myself hehe...-  
oh that made way more sense now.  
-I don't like it when young lovers fight.. it tears me from the inside... I grew up with so many love stories that made my youth wonderful...-  
he was listening to her every word wanting to know where this whole conversation was going but couldn't find a real reason why he should be actually listening to her.  
-I am not sure I follow...-  
-you lost your spark...-

spark...

-.... you lost faith in love and romance... you need to be more flexible with your lover... pamper him. Make him feel loved every day...-  
-I did that......I used to give Aoi everything... curse it...we have it all. Even your … private.. sessions are the most amazing thing ever...-  
-your lover doesn't seem to think that way....-  
-Aoi is acting like a child...!-  
his tone was more severe now. He stood up and looked back at the old lady next to him bowing his head.  
-excuse me.. I need to leave..-  
-wait... please.. take this book with me. It might help...-  
she said taking a book out of the purse reaching it out for Uruha.   
-Please... I insist.. I want you to have it! You need it more then me now son! It might actually help you out~  
The honey blonde didn't want to take the old lady's book but if this was a way out of there he would just take it and leave.  
-ok...thank you?-  
-please make sure to read it.. its actually pretty nice~  
she said again and closed her eyes, looking in another direction. Uruha didn't understand this. He was confused and wanted to just leave and take a loong nap.

 

***

He wasn't even hungry, as soon as he got home he just took a shower and ran into the bedroom feeling his lovers scent in the room that reminded him of his wonderful slim figure. His amazing body and warm smile that melted all his tension ans anger away. He needed to find him...He had to make sure Aoi was ok. After a few hour of phoning people and asking questions the honey blonde finally collapsed on the bed sighing. Aoi turned off his phone and apparently wasn't at home. Kai didn't know where he was and Ruki and Reita were somewhere off to enjoy in themselves so their phones were shut off too.  
Aah lucky them.   
When he reached his hand toward the lamp next to his bed the book that was settled right next to the lamp fell on the floor.   
His eyes moved over to the book observing it. It was a pretty old book titled “Fairy tales”  
why on earth would that old lady give him such a book? He didn't believe in fairy tales... and he didn't even have the intention of reading it. It was ridiculous.  
He left it on the floor not bothering with it, but his mind kept racing all the time. The old lady.. the book... Aoi.. his Aoi was missing...  
his body moved on it's own positioning himself in a sitting position and reaching for the book on the ground. He sweeped off the dust from the cover finally deciding to open it. 

Story one...

he flipped a few pages and looked at the pictures inside. The text was really big so even a child could read and the pictures were drawn all over most of the pages. It was more of a kids book . Pfft ridiculous...  
Uruha closed the book after flipping some more pages, putting it back in the original position it was before. He then went under the covers and closed his eyes. Tomorrow everything will be better. Tomorrow he will talk to Aoi and solve all this problems. He had to come back to the studio to work and tomorrow they had band practice.  
Yes..   
tomorrow...~


	2. Tick Tock at Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uruha thought it was all a dream, a bliss. Aoi wore an amazing blue dress, mask on face, red lipstick on his lips and the moonlight at midnight embraced him with light~  
> Tick Tock, it ends at midnight~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo for all of you who said : Cinderella ... YEEEEES!  
> Cinderella time ;'D Idk  
> for you who said "Beauty and the Beast" clooose enough. I think I maybe spoiled the ending?  
> lol  
> this is a fic that will have many stories so.. Uruha needs to keep his calm and just... get his head on.. uh oh... I hope he can win his lover again and live happily ever after ;W;!!  
> let's with him luck~

Uruha woke up that morning, a bit shaken up from having a nightmare. 

He was sweating in his sleep and twisting all the time, body refusing to wake up. He was dreaming of Aoi, leaving him, screaming nasty things at him and throwing something back at his chest while running away. Uruha didn't quite understand what Aoi threw at him, but he did realize Aoi wasn't with him in that moment. He got scared.  
He got really scared. He needed to make things better. The honey blonde never had a dream like that. In all this wonderful years he never had a nightmare in witch he actually fought with Aoi. His beautiful, charming, cuddling and amazing Aoi.  
He loved him so much that the sole thought of his lover leaving him teared him apart. Every inc of his silky while skin was a masterpiece. The most amazing peace of art any artist would die painting or just owning.  
Aoi swore his love to him with every inch of his body and now that love was shredding and tearing apart.  
He couldn't allow it.  
Aoi's wonderful smile. His sleepy face when he wakes up in the morning and the rushing afterwards not wanting to get late for work or get scold by Kai for entering the studio late.  
The adorable midnight smiled under the moon, cuddled up while drinking coffee or thee' smiling at each others and kissing lightly feeling the summer breeze.  
All of this made Aoi special, and Uruha wasn't about to let it all get away.

 

“then wake up...”

uh...

Uruha was shaking, his eyes still closed and wrapped around by darkness while the female voice called again.

“wake...the fuck UP!”

his eyes snapped open and in a matter of second he was sitting on the bed panting heavily while shivering from fear.  
What the Hell was that?  
The room he was in was quite larger then what he remembered his room was. And his bed was on the other side facing a large... window? When did he turn his bed around? During the night? And the window? What?  
The door suddenly slammed oped and three men walked inside his room making Uruha jump from all the intrusion. Did someone just broke in his house?

-my prince, are you all right?-  
-uh...?-  
Uruha blinked... they were dressed really funny... one of them had a huge sword hanging from his belt, wearing a metallic armor, his hand firmly resting on the hilt of the sword ready to attack.  
The one on the left was clearly the leader of all of this buffoons because he was wearing a crown on his head and a large pace, covered with fur on the edges while the long red material touched the ground basically cleaning behind himself. His long white hair and long beard made Uruha realize he was very old.  
The last one of the bunch was a skinnier yet taller guy dressed like... a crown.. clown?  
-w..ho...what is going on? You can't just barge in here and.. make noise...who the fuck...?-  
-you majesty... we heard you scream, is everything all right?-  
-and watch your language young man! How do you suppose to find a wife with that mad mouth?-  
young man?  
Uruha blinked again a few times, rubbing his eyes soon after wanting to go to sleep again. This had to be his mind playing tricks on him again. It was impossible.  
He opened his eyes once more, realizing the three idiots were still in his room. The atmosphere was growing embarrassing because of the awkward silence so Uruha decided to plunge right again in bed and cover his head with the blanket.

“get to sleep Ruha' it's all a nightmare. What is wrong with you?”

not being able to process the whole idea of the nightmare, Uruha's covers were forcefully pulled away from him, revealing his whole body and making his 'safe place' disappear in an instant.  
-the fuck...?-  
the honey blonde found himself lying on his back with the old, bearded guy right in front of him.  
-my boy you need to get up, you overslept! What is happening to you?-  
-boy? s...stop calling me that you old creep...-  
the old, bearded man frowned his eyebrows and tsked back at Uruha that didn't flinch. He didn't care what he called the guy as long as he would just go away, back in nightmare land where he came from.  
-you surely are acting strange my boy, so many responsibilities and you sleep like a bear in winter. Shame on you! Has your mother taught you this?-  
now it was Uruha's time to get mad. How dare he mention his mother? That old creed had it coming.  
-how...dare you! Don't get me up or else you will find yourself flying outside of the window with the glass still closed...-  
-Sire....-  
the crown.. clown came closer and reached for the old man's shoulder not making him to any rash actions. He whispered something into his ear but Uruha couldn't make out what it was.  
-I know my son hit his head but it doesn't excuse him from this behavior...!-  
son?  
-where is your son?-  
the three of them looked at Uruha quite shocked but the honey blonde didn't know the reason. He was more confused then ever.  
While the three of them talked in a rather panicking way, Uruha took the opportunity to turn around a few times observing this new room he was in. was he being abducted? Kidnapped? Where was he? This wasn't his room. It was much bigger and the whole design was old fashion.  
Enormous couches in the middle of the room, the magnificent old fashion mahogany rug on the floor next to his king sized bed. The curtains of the bed were long almost touching the ground, but still slightly raised from it and tied in a nice bow on each sides of the bed. Enormous window in front of his bed making the sunlight enter the room and brighten the whole place.  
Everything was wonderful but.. not his home.  
-he has amnesia? Really? Is it bad?-  
-should we call the doctor?-  
at those words Uruha finally snapped out of his trans and finally decided to get out of bed. The three men in the room turned around to face the young honey blonde now standing in front of them.  
-excuse me.. I am not.. so sure what is really going on here! You must have me confused with someone else... but I need to find Aoi.. and I need to leave...-  
-Aoi?-  
the Kings eyes sparkled at the mention of that name, making Uruha realize that maybe the old man knew where Aoi was.  
-where is Aoi? Do you know???-  
he shouted a bit to loud making the kind back away a bit but still happy with that name.  
-Aoi...is that the one you were constantly talking about? Aah I knew it. No wonder he bumped his head in the tree. You were surely thinking of Aoi right?-  
-i... bumped into a tree?-  
-yes my sire, you hurt your head yesterday when you were out horse ridding...-  
-I..don't think I follow you...-  
-no my son..-  
Son? Again? What was going on?  
\- please get dressed and then join me in the living room, I need to know more about this 'Aoi' oh wonderful wooonderful day! My son is in looove...-  
he turned around almost walking on air with excitement as he ran out of the room closing the door behind him and his servants that followed soon after.  
Uruha was... confused... distressed and... tired. He didn't understand anything. Was this one of those stories where he is confused for a rich kid and switch lives or something? And if that is it... when did the switch happen? He remembered falling asleep and not actually moving out of the room the whole night. Did he sleep walk?  
He couldn't remember. And that was the most disturbing thing of all.  
But most important of all. Where was Aoi? He still didn't come in contact with him. His phone was obviously missing because there was no sight of it in the room. The only thing he could do right now is play along and just with the flow. He will ask a few questions and elope when the time is good.

The clothes in the wardrobe were... seriously funny, he looked like an idiot. Big baggy pants, a black blouse that revealed part of his chest and brown boots that reached his knees. Well he looked better then most people in this place. It was a huge castle apparently and when Uruha exited the room, all servants started bowing their heads to him, leaning to the side as he passed by them.  
He was apparently misunderstood for a King... or prince at least, apparently. He had to clear all this up, but not before he reached for his cell phone and contacted somebody..  
Aoi...

finally he reached for a huge room, that was the throne room, or so did the young lady dressed in a long maids dress said as she bowed her head and blushed while he passed her. He reached for the door and two guards opened the door to him, making him walk inside the huge room what was decorated with tons of decorations, confetti and balloons.  
Was there a party?  
-oh my son, finally! I was getting worried...!-  
the King said raising himself from the throne settled in the middle of the room. On the lest side there was a smaller seat, suited for a woman, by the form of it and on the right side there was a bigger seat, apparently for the prince.  
Uruha didn't notice any woman that might be the Queen of the castle... and maybe she would recognize that Uruha wasn't the person they were thinking he was. Mothers recognize better their children so there could be no mistake to her judgment.  
Uruha reached the throne and bowed to the King making him smile and wave for him to sit next to him. Lucky for him, he used to watch plenty of movies with Aoi so he knew some basics of old cultures and how to behave at court.  
Sitting on the right side he leaned closer to the King wanting to ask questions but the King interrupted him.  
-well son, now you have to tell me everything. How is Aoi? Hair? Highs? Size? Tell me boy, don't keep me waiting...!-  
his eyes sparkled as he spoke about his Aoi so fondly. Maybe the Kings son was looking for a wife or husband but couldn't find the right match, that could be a good reason for the King to act like this.  
-well... dark hair... smaller then me, but still tall, and slim... silky, smooth skin... and gorgeous eyes....-  
Uruha talked about Aoi with a spark in his eyes and a sad smile. He remembered his adorable lover and fest a huge pressure inside his chest. He wanted to see the brunette so much right now. The Kind noticed this and interrupted Uruha in his descriptions.  
-you are lucky my son, we invited everybody to your birthday today... so maybe Aoi will show up. Aaah can't wait to meet her...~  
-yes....-  
wait....  
Her...?  
-uh....-  
he fest a sudden rush of adrenaline raise to his head and cheeks. He was blushing hard right now. The Kind thought of Aoi.. to be a girl? This was something funny to explain right now... right?  
-ooh yes, I bet she is everything a father in low would want...-  
Ohhh it sure was....  
-the feast is going to be the most amazing feast ever to be seen. And if my son will show me his beautiful princess.. I could finally die happy-  
-d..don't say that...-  
-aaah my son. Year are not fond of me. Heh you know that....-  
he wasn't his real father. He was a stranger.... but hearing him say this, it felt sad... and unjust. If only the real son was here.. to listen to his fathers words. This was just unfair.  
-the guest will be arriving any minute now.. I hope you did get ready for everything. Firt the dinner and then the ball.. oh...gorgeous...-  
the King stood up again while one of the guards informed that some royals already arrived at the castle. The King couldn't contain his happiness. But Uruha wasn't happy at all...  
Aoi won't come..and then what?  
The brunette didn't even know Uruha was here. So why stay any longer? He had to escape. Leave the palace and make them search for the real son.. the real prince.

Uruha made a decision...

Tonight he will elope...

 

*

 

finally the guest arrived at the party, the throne room was already filled with guest and people of every kind. Dressed in fancy dresses, tuxedos with small masks on their faces covering their identity.  
This was a mask ball!  
Uruha was on the little balcony, glass of wine in hand, and thinking where to hide, how to escape from here? The ball room was full and all the halls were secured with guards from every part of the city apparently. It was hard to run away.  
He could say he wasn't to take a walk in the huge park in front of the castle. But who would leave the crown prince leave and walk all on his own in the park on his birthday?  
Not even the King was that insane.  
This would be a very hard thing to do.  
-excuse me...~ can I...?-  
-I don't dance...-  
how many times did he say that phrase in one night? All the woman in the room wanted to dance with him, but he was not up for dancing right now. He was becoming dizzy... it was blurry and the hot breeze wasn't actually helping.  
He turned around to see a small creature in front of him, dark hair spread all over her shoulder, black mask on her smooth skin and a bright red lipstick, shinning on her lips. She was seriously gorgeous.. but Uruha didn't have the time.  
-excuse me...-  
he bowed to her and leaned over to leave, but the balance left his body and leaned over the young girl that grabbed him by his shoulder and waist so he could stand up properly.  
-e..excuse me.. the wine is really kicking in...-  
-d..don't be...I had to much wine myself...-  
she giggled.  
Damn her voice was so familiar.. so known to him... so seriously...  
-Aoi....~  
he moaned into her neck while leaning closer to her savoring her perfume. But it wasn't any perfume he knew... it was a very delicate and sensitive scent... really familiar  
-yes?-  
uh...  
Uruha rose immediately looking at the girl in front of him. it... that is where he remembered the smell. The girl was seriously resembling Aoi. Even the scent … but how?  
-Aoi is that you?-  
-yes... majesty? You know my name?-  
-w...what?-  
he removed the mask from her face looking into those deep, black orbs he adored so much. It was him. It was his Aoi.... here, standing in front of him, dressed in a gorgeous dark blue dress, corset on the chest, exposing those lovely hips even more under the dress. His hair was silky and smooth, covering his shoulder, released on the wind and touching barely Uruha's fingertips while he gently stroked Aoi's cheeks.  
-it's you... my love....-  
his eyes watered from joy observing his lover smile back at him  
-y..you..make me so embarrassed majesty... we just met...-  
-Aoi..my Aoi.... my beautiful Aoi...-  
he leaned closer to him nuzzling his neck, licking and nibbling at the soft flesh underneath his teeth. He didn't want to mark Aoi like this. It wasn't something Uruha liked to do to his smooth pale skin anytime. But this time he really wanted to mark Aoi as his. His own.  
Love and Lover...  
-M..Majesty...-  
Aoi's hands traveled on Uruha's shoulder pushing him down on his chest, squeezing their chests together. It was pure bliss. Uruha was so happy.  
It was wonderful. The sensation of Aoi on his skin again.  
Just perfect.  
The moment was perfect.  
-I want you... so much Aoi...-  
Aoi's eyes moved to his and looked a bit concerned with that statement.  
-Majesty.. we just...-  
-oh no more charades Aoi...I really missed you.. you know that... I bet you missed me too~  
his hands traveled to his waist and then lower all the was to his small ass tugging it gently.  
Aoi's cheeks turned red immediately and struggled against Uruha's touch  
-p..please stop...I don't think...-  
-Aoi.. please... this is so perfect don't ruin it. Don't be childish..-  
oh...that was a snap  
and a snap did he get.  
Aoi moved away from Uruha slapping him across the face still red, panting from anger. Uruha removed himself from Aoi and touched the bruised area with his hand feeling a slight pinch and pain.  
-A..Aoi?-  
-j..just because.. you are a royal...h..how dare you??!?!-  
Aoi's eyes watered and started crying, making Uruha's heart arch with pain.  
His beautiful Aoi was crying... because of him again... he remembered the time Aoi covered his chest protectively wanting comfort that he didn't receive and now almost raped by his own actions against his will.  
Uruha's done it again...  
-Aoi please I can explain...-  
but before he could say anything the clock ringed midnight and Aoi panicked even more.  
-I... I need to go... I have to leave...-  
-NO!!-  
Uruha screamed but Aoi already left and ran toward the door wanting to get out of the room as fast as he could. Uruha followed his lover not wanting to loose him again.  
-s-stop him... her.. please... stop Aoi! Don't go..!!-  
he screamed but the guards didn't quite understand their command. Aoi was already outside the door and running down the stairs. He stumbled across the huge stairs and fell down hurting his knee, but didn't want to stop. He noticed one of his high heels was missing but didn't find the time to grab it, Uruha was already in front of him. Uruha ran as fast as he could but Aoi was already far gone by now. He disappeared inside the black forest covering his track with darkness that wrapped around him.  
-Aoi....-  
He managed to pick up the small heel from the raven lover and ran toward the forest wanting to find him. He needed to him him

“You actually blew it...”

Shut up...

the woman again..

“you ruined the perfect Fairy tale... I am dissapointed”

Shut UP!

Uruha didn't notice that he was screaming out loud while the forest got thicker and ticker, fully dark now. There was no moon light to lighten his path.  
He was lost. And Aoi was out of sight.  
-Aoi!! AOI!!!-

“Aaahh you are a waste of time...”

Snap of finger.  
What?

Urgh...  
Uruha kneed on the ground feeling dizzy, pain covering his upper body hands and legs. It felt awful. The pain spread all over his body covering his face. Eyes becoming heavy.  
-w..what is going on? Rrgghhh...aaa..a...a.hhn..pant...-  
he felt mad... he felt anger...  
he roared...  
again.. again.-.  
URGHHH!!!!!!!  
He roared at the moonlight observing his huge harry paws.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yes... I bet there are maaaaany mistakes .... sorry I rushed to finish the chap X__x please enjoy. I will re watch the fic tomorrow lol..  
> and if I find a beta I will sleep happy ;W;!!!!!!!!  
> oh P.S (Edit) I am mostly going to use Uruha's side of the story lol. don't be sad for Aoi.. lol he will have better roles in the next chapters. I want this fic to be nice and long so I can make it good ;W;   
> it's weird when the Fairy tale is on the 'male' role part instead of the 'princess' one's xD right?


	3. Red Rose Curse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh ho ho ho hooo~ I DID IT!  
> I updated this fic! *cries* I can't believe it..it's a loong chapter (or at least it seems to me... *rubs eyes*)  
> Oh...Uruha...I am good at making Uruha an asshole......right? *cough cough*  
> I am so sorry ._______.  
> I know you probably want more UruAoi moments.. but this is mostly Uruha centered fic... or at least this few chapters.. nyah don't worry...I can't make a fic with no sex in it ... or sloppy kissing so..don't you worry. I will satisfy all your wishes *I hope so*  
> but I have so many plans for this fic.. so please don't get depressed xD and please enjoy this update...

Chapter Three

*****

my head hurts...  
I feel dizzy and cold at the same time. something is wrong  
w..what is going on? someone is growling  
sounds like a dog...  
a dog?  
what?  
I open my eyes and look at my surroundings. I feel lost.. and I am...  
I am laying outside, snow falling down on my body covering my fur...  
wait? Fur?  
I can't process that right now because I feel intense pain on my left arm and I look around only  
to see a wolf attack me with his fangs scratching my hairy arm making me bleed and yell in pain.  
the pain is intense but the rage I am feeling right now is making my blood boil so much I can't calm down  
and stand up with furious movements throwing the ugly mutt on the ground.  
I can hear him grown in pain as soon as he hits the snow underneath us but in an instant he is standing back up.  
for my misfortune he is not alone. wolfs always attack in group and the others are soon to be spotted on the hill.  
I have to admit I am frighten by this and I really need to retreat but I am furious and angered right now I only want to fight them. I  
don't understand why am I feeling like this.  
there is a sudden gun shoot and the wolfs retreat a bit feeling tension in the air. not even they are brave enough to go against a gun  
is that a hunter?  
they keep growling at me while backing away from the spot they were so mighty and high just few seconds ago, finally deciding to retreat making their every step vanish away in the snow.  
I observe their paw prints in the snow, that keeps falling like crazy, and then at my own feet.  
hairy...  
I am fucking hairy?  
the anger that boiled in me just this very instant vanished just like the wolfs as fear and realization hit me like the pain in my arm making it hard to concentrate.  
It was bleeding pretty badly and I didn't know how to make it stop. it was awful  
I had to get away from there... find shelter and hide before someone found and killed me.  
the snow was cold underneath my bare feet while I ran thru the white forest trying my hardest to escape. who ever fired that gun had to be close.  
And he was obviously well armed. I couldn't risk my life since my skin was covered with fur and I was bleeding pretty bad.  
My breath was becoming heavy as the snow didn't stop falling all over my body even if I was running at a fast pace.  
I could feel my blood slowly becoming cold and my breath was now ice cold. I hugged my body covering my shoulders trying to keep myself warm while I ran for my dear life, not wanting to loose conscious just yet.  
I needed to find at least a cave or a little shelter for me to rest and light a fire for my body to warm up.  
Well at least the pain in my arm faded away so it was easier to move it, but now my eyes were becoming heavy just like my breathing slowly loosing oxygen to my lungs.  
It was really hard to orientate myself in this thick forest covered by the snow, and everything seemed so alike not making it easy to move.  
I didn't know if I was heading in the right direction or not.  
Who knows how long is this forest. who knows where I will end up to...  
I slowed down my pace and kneeled on the cold snowy ground feeling cold all over my body.  
It was dangerous to stay in one spot since I will probably freeze to death but I couldn't make my own body move. I was paralyzed there not being able to open my eyes or breath steady...  
My eyes were now closed and I felt relaxed and at peace. my body was numb I had no sense in my body anymore.  
The cold snow took most of my sense away and i can only sit there wait and wait ... my doom

****

-I need..to go... I have to leave...-

Aoi...

Aoi's voice rang inside Uruha's mind like a loud bang making him remember Aoi's face.  
His adorable lovers face reduced to tears while Uruha tried to force himself on him.  
His one and only Aoi was running away from him scared and flushed because of his actions.  
He needed to find Aoi.. he had to do it...

-Then wake up you lazy ass...-  
Again that female voice...  
Who was she?  
-Get the FUCK UP!-  
Snap..  
His eyes snapped open realizing the snow has stop falling. his body mostly covered by the white, watery snow felt numb but he could still move a little.  
Uruha tried to force his body up feeling dizzy in the process.  
He had to be careful not to hurt himself even further.  
It was a challenge for him.  
One hand.. then the other. finally feeling his body react he decided to stand up and grab a branch near his body for balance.  
It was still pretty hard to move, but he stayed still steady on his feet trying to focus on where to go next realizing there was a slight light between the white trees. It was a house.  
His body moved on its own not realizing his still misshaped body condition and ran towards the source of light.  
Uruha had to find help.. he had to get cured and find Aoi. The sudden rush of adrenaline in Uruha's body made him move fast forgetting all of the pain he was feeling in the arm and legs while he finally reached for the house.  
It was not a house...  
It was a mansion... a huge castle with a big gate in front. The image of the castle made Uruha a little uncomfortable but he didn't back away. Reaching for the gate he slowly pushed in open realizing the loud creak from the door while he pushed it further open and removed the snow that gathered in front of it.  
It was an old castle, no wonder everything creaked.  
The castle had a huge fountain in front of it but there was no water running while the snow covered the scary, goblin shaped statues inside on the fountain. The house owner had a weird taste for designs.  
The door was made of wood and it seemed almost impossible to open by pushing it, looking quite heavy but when he reached for the door knob to knock on it....  
-Welcome back master, had a nice walk?-  
-Ahhh....fuckk!!-  
He fell back frighten by the fact a simple lion shaped door knob was talking to him. how was this even possible?  
-I am sorry... did I scare you?-  
The door knob had the shape of a lion and the little hand of the knob was fixed inside his mouth making his words hard to understand but in the end...the knob was still talking.  
-h..how is this..? y..you...-  
-oh my.. My lord you are frozen. please hurry up and go inside warm your body. call Lumiere and warm your body... you should go check that arm of yours too-  
The knob spoke again and suddenly the door opened widely making Uruha look inside the huge castle amazed with everything.  
It was huuuge.  
The stair case in the middle of the room was split into two separated stair cases each leading to a different floor. Red carpet covering the stairs making the whole room look even bigger then what it really was.  
Uruha moved slowly looking at the second floor not knowing where to go exactly. He was new to this, but apparently the door knob knew him...  
-Master you arrived at last...-  
Uruha jumped at the sudden voice behind him looking around not seeing anybody besides him. Did another peace of furniture just talk to him?  
Was in the lion shaped door knob? or?  
-Master?-  
Uruha looked down at the little table next to the door and saw a three arm candelabra right in front of him.  
-Um..... well?-  
The candelabra asked again but Uruha just stayed stiff like a rock looking at the golden candelabra in front of him.  
This...had to...be a dream...  
A fucked up dream...  
Where furniture.. moved and talked...  
And he was hairy ….  
And attacked by wolfs.. just like in...  
-Beauty....?-  
-oh...master you flatten me... thank you... hehe...-  
-n..not you stupid...the Beauty and the Beast right? This is that story?-  
The golden three armed candelabra looked confused at his master then looked back at the clock behind him.  
-Master you don't seem quite...yourself...may we..recommend... a cup of thee'?-  
Now it was the clocks time to talk and Uruha had to be curious and look at him.  
-Cogsworth... call for Mrs. Potts and make Master some thee'-  
-I was about to do it... thank you for the reminder idiot....-  
-well hurry up and do it then...-  
-shut up you...you...Casanova....-  
-what did you call me..?-  
The two house objects were arguing now in front of Uruha that wasn't even bothered by the whole 'make master thee' part … the thing that confused him the most is.. .how did the end up in another story so fast?  
and why was he the beast?  
If that is so...then will Aoi be the beauty that will free him?  
How did this story go?  
Uruha couldn't remember. He read it last time when he was a young boy.  
How can he possibly remember the story at his age?  
Ah but Aoi surely remembered... his lover loved the cheesy stories too much not to know every part of it.  
He was a romantic fairy tale geek. well that was kind of cute in Aoi's character and Uruha knew it.  
-p..please I need to sit down....-  
Uruha spoke making the two of them quiet for a minute. Lumiere immediately proposed to move to the living room and go rest on the couch while Cogsworth called for Mrs. Potts to make some thee' for their master. Uruha moved silently and gently into the other room that was on the second floor, going upstairs with  
the golden candelabra while the other kept talking something about the arrogance of the watch and the nerve of calling him Casanova.  
Uruha couldn't care less. He just needed to rest and think about how this story will go.  
He didn't know the details of the story. the only thing he remembered was that the Beauty saves the Beast from this 'curse' that he is reduced like a monster and transforms him into a human again.  
peace of cake.  
Aoi will surely recognize him and fall in love like in the fairy tales he usually reads.

-Don't get cocky Casanova...-  
The honey blonde turned around to look for a female behind him only to find an empty hallway.  
That female voice usually appeared out of nowhere and called him many names he doesn't actually want to think about.  
Finally both of them reached the huge living room with the fire in the fireplace and right in front of it was a huge, covered in red sheets, chair.  
He sat there resting his arm while the warm fire heated his cold, freezing body.  
In an instant in the room appeared a thee' pot with several cups following right behind it- Uruha was amazed by this scene but had no time to react while the thee pot appeared in front of him.  
-here you go Master, warm, thee' to warm your cold body. I hope it is of your liking Master. it's Jasmine thee'-  
Uruha nodded and took the little cup that seemed to giggle when he sipped a bit in his mouth. he immediately removed it from his mouth observing it carefully. It was laughing just like a little kid.  
-I am sorry Master...hehe your fur tickles soo much...hehe-  
-please behave.. of.. I ... I am sorry my Master.. he is young.. he didn't mean to...-  
-I don't mind...-  
Said Uruha sipping some more thee' carefully not wanting to tickle the little cup in his hands.  
The thee pot looked quite shocked because of her own master before asking him if he wanted one more, Uruha waving his hand in no.  
-is there...anything else you want Master? maybe a blanket to warm you? do you want to rest?-  
Uruha didn't need to sleep.. he just needed to think.  
-when will the Beauty come..??-  
-beauty Master...? I..uh what Beauty?-  
-Aoi...-  
The thee' pot looked at hes Master with curiosity of who he was talking about. The honey blonde wasn't quite in the mood to answer her questions so she kept quiet observing his face. He seemed so nervous thinking of this Beauty he spoke of.  
-I...will excuse myself now Master. Ring if you need another cup of thee' or you feel like eating.. please-  
after that she left the living room with all the other mugs behind her. Only the little cup stayed behind on the cupboard still observing his Master.  
-Master?-  
Uruha distracted himself from his thought and looked at the cup next to him that smiled at him. Or at least it seemed like that....  
-are you in love Master?-  
-Eh...?-  
-You look like someone who is thinking of a loved person.. you look so in pain right now.. are you in love pain Master?-  
Uruha didn't know what to answer to that... he was surely taken aback by this. Didn't actually think a little cup of thee' could say something like that. Well usually he never knew a cup of thee' could say anything.. but this was a different situation now.  
-I....yea.... I am... sorry..did I worry you?-  
-Master...I am worried if you are sad.... every body says you are mean and cold...but I feel that you are actually kind and loving...and you care about the people you love...-  
the honey blonde was seriously an emotional wreck now.. the little cup of thee' was so sincere and honest to him right now and he didn't know what to answer... or rather... he knew the cup of thee' was …. wrong?  
-I...don't think of me that way...-  
-Master why?-  
-I.... made my lover sad... and hurt him....-  
-you could never do that Master....-  
-but I did...-  
his emotions were racing  
-Master I know you...you are so nice...-  
-Stop it...-  
Anger... again...  
-Master...-  
-SHUT UP!-  
He screamed lout making the little cup of thee' fall from the cupboard and on the floor with a loud thud'. Uruha immediately froze at that and stood on his feet to look at the little cup of thee' that now seemed quite scared.  
-I...I am sorry for upsetting you Master... please forgive me....-  
In an instant the thee' pot entered the room with Lumiere and other house furniture to see the little cup of thee' cry and Uruha on his feet.  
-Please Master... whatever his done forgive him..he didn't.... he is only a child....-  
Uruha didn't answer... he looked disappointed at the thee' pot and brushed it off telling the others that he needed to be left alone. They all left, including the cup of thee' that looked a bit scared but still not mad at his Master.  
Uruha was just...angry and... alone.  
-Aoi....w..where are you Aoi? I need you...more then ever.......-  
A single tear escaped his eyes while he clenched his teeth in sadness.

 

****

After a few hours Uruha finally decided to leave the living room and go to the hallway. He needed some air but didn't know how to get on the balcony he was when he was outside. Well since he owns this house now, maybe he should explore it a little in the time he waits for Aoi to rescue him.  
He reached another stair case, this time it seemed like it leaded underground... after following the stairs carefully he noticed a dungeon and a lot of cells in it. oh..this guy that...now Uruha was in... was seriously a weirdo...  
Uruha left the dungeon not wanting to stay in that dark place and opened another door behind a curtain. This looked like a secret passage. Ok. So he was curious...  
it leaded to a room.. a really messed up bedroom to be exact.  
The picture of Uruha was hanging in front of the huge bed and Uruha noticed it was scratched and damaged. It was ripped all over his face not making it clear how he actually looked like. Wow that was weird. On the other side of the room Uruha was a little glass case containing a rose inside. The light from the rose was so mesmerizing Uruha couldn't look away. It was beautiful... he couldn't remember what this rose was for but it looked quite important. It was in a glass case and it's beauty shined like no other...  
Just like his Aoi...  
Ahh Uruha's anger rose again now feeling slight guilt over all this situation. And he hated it.. he hated to be guilty of something he is not wrong..  
Wait!  
Why did he think that? He didn't want to think like that...  
his thought were cut off by a figure that lurked in the white snow in front of him. Uruha looked outside of the window only to see an old man walk past his gate and inside the house. Of trespassers? Not on his watch!  
He stormed outside of the bedroom and in the hallway looking down stairs to see Lumiere and Cogsworth talking to the old man. How dear they... welcome in that... old fart? Were they disobeying him?  
He will teach them a lesson.. to all of them.

-No no no! If the Master sees him..he will flip.. you know how he is.. please don't...-  
Cogsworth voice rang inside Uruha's ears, anger boiling inside of him. He reached the lower floor and the living room door slowly moving not wanting to be noticed immediately.  
-don't be silly Cogsworth. We can't leave this old man to freeze outside.. that would be just cruel...-  
-oh thank you so much.. you are kind...-  
-noo not the Masters chair! Noo please....-  
Uruha had it.. this servants were crossing the line, and he can't have that! He needed to put a stop to that...  
the door was thrown open by Uruha and the fire quickly burned out by the sudden rush of cold air in the room. The only made started shaking in fear while Lumiere and Cogsworth froze in the spot.  
-M..Master...-  
-who is this..worm?-  
-Master? y..you are the owner of this mansion? I..I am sorry I just looked for shelter and...-  
he couldn't quite see who was the owner of the mansion, but Uruha was the old man quite good. His sight was good in the dark.  
-who are you and what do you want?-  
-I was...caught in the cold blizzard and...-  
-oh really? Why were you here in the first place? It's not the ideal day for a walk..-  
-please don't hurt me...-  
the old man stood up from the chair and looked at Uruha now standing in front of him. He froze in fear.  
-Y...you are a monster.. oh God...-  
That was it.. he snapped at that and grabbed the old man by the cloak he was wearing dragging him downstairs into the dungeon.  
-M..Master please..s..stop...-  
it was too late...Uruha already dragged the old man underground and locked him inside his dungeon.  
-You will stay here and ROT!!!-  
he screamed locking the man inside the cell and running upstairs to the living room. His servants didn't say anything. Nor did Uruha. He only was inside his own room and locked it up leaving the others outside.  
He didn't want to talk to anybody. He felt betrayed by his own subjects... the anger in him was abnormal..and he couldn't explain it.. he only knew it was part of him.. and he had to embrace it.

 

*****

 

It passed already two days since the old man was in the dungeons and Uruha was growing impatient. No sign of Aoi... he was nowhere to be found... and on top of that he had to take care of the old man in his dungeon. He couldn't let him starve...could he?  
No..  
not even Uruha was that type of monster....  
he was still in his room quietly and not wanting to talk to anybody. Sometimes his servants would bring him food but he either rejected it or just ate a little.  
He needed to get away from this story..he seriously had to... but he didn't know how...  
after the third day of waiting Uruha finally had a glimpse of hope...when he noticed a certain person ran inside the mansion and open the front door.  
It seemed like the curse will be lifted soon. With rash movements the decided to open the door of his bedroom and ran down to the living room.  
-oh you poor thing...you must be cold...-  
-Aoi!!!-  
he threw the door open and looked at the smaller black haired lover in front of thim. Aoi was cold.. his hands shaking while he tried to warm himself by the fire with Lumiere and Cogsworth next to him.  
-M..Master...we can explain... -  
-Aoi you came...-  
-h..how do you know my name?-  
What...?-  
-What do.. you mean?-  
-I..I'm sorry..I came for my father...d..do you know where he is? He is very old and sick.. please have you seen him?-  
Lumiere and Cogsworth stayed quiet while Uruha observed Aoi's small feature in front of him. Aoi came for...the old man...and not him?  
Aoi..didn't recognize him? Not... even worried....?  
-I..I was so worried about you...-  
-huh?-  
-y..yet you... you don't even remember me.......?-  
tears gathered on the corner of Uruha's eyes but were soon brushed off while his anger finally rose up again.  
-I...I am sorry I don't...-  
-you came for your father? TEH!! want to see him? Don't you??!-  
Uruha snatched Aoi's hand by force and dragged him downstairs. Lumiere and Cogsworth screaming after him but Uruha had other plans for Aoi now.  
-Please don't hurt my father...do to me what you want but please...-  
Aoi cried, tears now running down his cheeks, Uruha still muted by that. He didn't care for Aoi's tears now. He didn't care less. He just needed to show him in what pitiful condition was his father.  
He threw Aoi on the floor finally reaching the dungeon and standing still in front of him  
-wha..?-  
-Aoi...my dear is that you?-  
-FATHER!-  
Aoi screamed and reached for his fathers arms not being able to hug him because of the bars.  
-Father are you ok?-  
-me...oh Aoi I am fine...dear boy are you safe? He didn't hurt you?-  
-n..no father...but you... you need to take your medicine...please father...-  
Uruha was emotionless to that scene in front of him. Aoi totally ignored him and didn't even bother to ask him anything. The only thing Aoi wanted was for his father to be safe... he didn't even care for Uruha....  
-please...set him free... I... I beg you...-  
-no... he trespassed in my Mansion.. he stays here...-  
-please...he is sick...if he doesn't get his medicine...-  
-he should have thought of that before coming here...-  
Aoi's puffy red eyes were now mobilized in Uruha's mind. His lovers face was teary and frightened again...and again it was all Uruha's fault...  
-I..please...take me instead of him.. I will stay but set my father free...-  
Uruha was taken aback by that and even the old mans screams didn't affect Uruha.. Aoi was...sacrificing himself? For the old man?  
-you want to stay in his place?-  
-yes.. please...-  
-no AOI! I beg you no!! PLEASE!!! I will stay here and...-  
Uruha had no other thinking. He took the key of the cell and opened it in an instant. The two of them hugged and Aoi cried in his fathers chest while the old man patted his head.  
-I will set you free Aoi..I will..-  
-ENOUGH!-  
Uruha forced the old man on his feet and upstairs. Aoi was screaming loud but couldn't reach Uruha's speed while the honey blonde threw the old man outside and inside the carriage. The carriage moved on it's own and stood up from the ground on all fours moving away from the huge castle. Aoi reached the front doors only to scream after his father, Uruha turning around to face him.  
-you... you didn't even let...me say...goodbye...-  
-goodbyes are for saps....-  
after that Uruha locked to front door with Aoi inside the huge castle.

 

***

-I want to eat lunch with Aoi, call for him-  
Uruha's voice broke the silence of the room while Lumiere was there with him not wanting to actually move from his spot.  
-are you going to yell at him? Again?-  
-shut up..and call for him!-  
-he doesn't want to eat...-  
-if he doesn't eat he will die...-  
-maybe he wants that...-  
Uruha finally reached his limit and decided to go himself grab the younger boy in his room. Aoi was locked up for quite some time now not wanting to see the honey blonde at all. Uruha slammed against the door but no answer.  
-Aoi open the door-  
-no..-  
-come down and eat...-  
-no...-  
-you will starve..-  
Uruha was being concerned about Aoi's appetite. The younger one didn't eat at all last night.  
-If it will be enough for me to sleep on a bed. Thank you...-  
-if you don't come down..I will smash the door open...-  
No answer...  
-FINE! Be like that! Stay in there...and ROT! See how much I care!!-  
his limit was reached... Lumiere smacked his forehead with his candles and followed after Uruha that went into the living room.  
-Master...can't you be move … like..nice to the little one? You know..you can...... be scary sometimes..-  
-it's his choice to starve...-  
-Master.... you did take him hostage.... and took his father away from him right?-  
the honey blonde didn't respond to that. He knew the candelabra was right. Uruha was just being... mean and angry. But Aoi was not at fault this time... Uruha was a monster. And he knew it.  
-you know..the little one didn't sleep last night... mr Potter..said he was crying the whole night... I bet his eyes are all red ..poor thing...-  
before Lumiere could say something else Uruha rushed over him and toward Aoi's room.  
His Aoi was crying all night? He didn't sleep? He had to see that for himself.  
Now that he reached Aoi's room Uruha banged again but no answer.  
-Aoi open the door! I need to see you! I need to see if you were crying..! OPEN UP!-  
No answer. Uruha had no choice but to smash the door open and see the huge window of his room wide open and a blanket outside...  
oh no. did Aoi?  
He ran toward the window but didn't see any sign of Aoi. It was way to high for Aoi to jump from this floor! Where was he?  
oh..  
he heard a noise behind him and looked over his shoulder only to see somebody ran out of the room.  
Oh sneaky Aoi.  
The black haired boy ran fast in the hallways trying to escape from the castle but found himself lost in the process.  
He opened up a door only to walk inside Uruha's bedroom. oh. This was certainly not the way out...  
his eyes were caught by the light of the red rose inside the glass case. It was... amazing. Aoi walked close to the rose removing the glass case from the rose. He wanted to touch it and look at it closely but a sudden rush and growl frightened Aoi.  
-HOW DARE YOU COME HERE!-  
oh Uruha was furious!  
-I..sorry.. I didn't meant to!-  
-GET OUT! Get out of this room NOW!-  
Aoi screamed as Uruha rose his hand up to punch him, but no hit came, so the black haired boy decided it was a great time to run away. Tears running down his face Aoi finally reached the stair and rushed down leaving the palace with no coat, heading outside in the cold winter.  
Uruha looked at the smaller one leave the Castle and stayed quiet.

-you should run after him...-  
-shut up lady.-  
-hey...you ruin things..not me...-  
the female voice was pissing him off.. but the was right. Uruha needed to follow him and explain why he acted like that.  
He run downstairs and outside taking Aoi's coat with him. The snow stopped falling but it was hard to find where Aoi went because of all the white in front of him. He noticed the smaller boys footsteps in the snow and followed them. Reaching for a branch he finally found Aoi.. but at the same time the wolfs from before found Aoi as well.  
Now all that anger that boiled inside of Uruha came out again and stormed right thru the threes to save his lover from those monsters.  
He reached his destination grabbing the tail of one of the wolfs throwing him against a three.  
Aoi's face froze with fear but Uruha was now saving his life... the monster from the castle was protecting him?  
-Run Aoi..RUN! Leave them to me!!-  
Uruha fought against the wolfs but was outnumbered by the pack and thrown on the glassy ice underneath him. The wolfs rushed over to him to attack him one more time but before he could defend himself the ice cracked underneath him and they all fell inside the cold water. Uruha tried to reach for the surface but the wolfs still fought even in dying contition. Aoi screamed for Uruha and tried to reach him but in vane. Uruha was already underwater...

 

-URUHA!!URUHAA!!-

Aoi's face was up there...Uruha opened his eyes and looked at the surface..to see Aoi's reflection on shore... his lover was there.. concerned for him... and he was dying...  
then...Aoi jumped into the water and reached for him. Their lips meet in a tender kiss while Aoi was inhaling oxygen into Uruha's lungs. The honey blonde felt bliss to feel those tender lips on his once again before unconsciousness hit him.  
When he resumed consciousness he was...on a beach, the sun was high in the sky and the sand was small and ticklish underneath him. He rose a bit from his laying pose and looked at the sea...  
was that.......Aoi?  
A tail? AOI?  
-Aoi!!-  
Uruha screamed … but nothing to be seen in the distance..... only the sea....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooo? I think you might...already know the next chapter right?XD  
> Please tell me what you think about it ^^  
> oh I decided to leave the names in the original Disney character... I wanted to make them Ruki, Reita Kai and other..but I have other plans for them...so please...be patient with me xDD LOL!!!


End file.
